


Lumpy’s Motion Sickness

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [32]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Crossovers, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy doesn’t feel good after riding a roller coaster. Fortunately, his friends are willing to provide him some sympathy - and trust me, this story won’t get disgusting.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104





	Lumpy’s Motion Sickness

It was a lovely summer day in Multimedia, and Lumpy was enjoying a fun-filled day at the Multimedia Theme Park. But it wasn’t until he decided to ride its roller coaster that his fun came to a rather bitter end.

Lumpy made his way up to the man at the ticket booth, a friendly smile upon the moose’s face.

“Would you like to ride the Speed Demon roller coaster, sir?” the man asked.

“Yes, please,” said Lumpy.

“I should warn you,” the man said as Lumpy handed him his money, “that this roller coaster is incredibly fast. In fact, you probably won’t be able to ride it again once you’ve been on it once... That’s why its name is the Speed Demon.”

“Okay, that makes sense. But how fast could it be, really?”

Lumpy got into the front seat of the empty car, let the ride operator fasten his seatbelt for him, and then held onto the handlebars that came out in front of him.

“Three... two... one... Go.”

The operator pressed a button, and just like that, the coaster zoomed away from him. It went up and down a large slope, through a couple of loops, and turned, twisted and rushed all over the park. Almost everyone saw it happen, and many of the park patrons heard Lumpy yelling, “WHOA!!!” over and over throughout the whole ride.

And as quick as a flash, he was back where he was at the station. Lumpy’s eyes were darting all over the place, and his head was spinning.

“Uuugh...” Lumpy groaned. “What just happened?”

“You rode the ride,” said the operator. “It was done less than half a minute ago. Next!”

Lumpy would have been surprised, but he wasn’t. His stomach hadn’t taken the rush of lightning-fast movements all too well. Lumpy undid his seatbelt, wearily thanked the operator and walked away from the roller coaster.

“Ohh...” Lumpy moaned in discomfort as he rubbed his poor tummy with both his hands. He wasn’t feeling good - his head still felt like it was spinning, and now his stomach felt like it was twisting and turning the same way the roller coaster had. He felt... under the weather. Was this what it felt like to have that stomach flu that he’d heard about before?

“I think I need to go home...” Lumpy said with a light gag.

So Lumpy trudged out of the theme park, his hands still on his belly the entire time. He heard the laughter of the park’s patrons get quieter the further he walked, but it didn’t make him feel better. He doubted that anything would, except for rest.

“What was I thinking?” Lumpy asked. “Riding that coaster was a big mistake...” He gagged a little, but he put his hand over his mouth to keep him from being sick. “...ugh.”

After a few long minutes, Lumpy was finally home. He made his way into the living room and lay down on the couch; his head was on one arm of the sofa, his feet close to the other arm. Then he finally pulled his hands away from his aching tummy.

Lumpy stared up at the ceiling for quite a few minutes, blinking every few seconds. He had almost lost his sense of time when he heard a sound from his phone. He wearily brought it out of his pocket to look at it.

One of his friends, Mario, had sent him a text message. “Mind if I come over, Lumpy? I have SpongeBob and Tootie with me.”

Lumpy smiled and typed in his response. “Sure, I could use some company. Thanks.”

Just as he sent the message, however, Lumpy started to feel lightheaded, accompanied by another odd sensation in his belly. He put down his phone and lay back on the couch.

“Ughh...” Lumpy groaned and put his hands back over his stomach. “I think using my phone made me feel even worse... And they said technology isn’t always a good thing.”

After a few minutes, Lumpy heard a few knocks on his front door. Slowly, ever so slowly, he got off the couch and made his way over to the door. And when he finally got there, he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open slowly.

“Hey, Lumpy!” Tootie greeted him. Mario and SpongeBob said the same thing not long after.

Lumpy managed a little smile. “H-hey, guys...”

“How’s it going?” SpongeBob wanted to know.

“Well, um...” Lumpy didn’t know how to put it. He opened the door some more, revealing he still had his hand on his tummy. His eyes had some bags underneath them as well. “It could’ve gone better.”

“Huh?” All three of his friends looked at him in curiosity.

“What’s the matter, Lumpy?” Tootie asked in concern. “Are you sick?”

“Well, I don’t feel so good,” said Lumpy. “My tummy hurts...”

“Was it something you ate?” SpongeBob wondered, but Lumpy shook his head slowly.

“How about we come inside and see what the problem is, okay?” Mario suggested.

Lumpy nodded in understanding and moved out of the way so that Mario, SpongeBob and Tootie could come inside. Lumpy then made his way back to the couch, his stomach still aching. Mario felt his belly with his gloved hand, but Lumpy just winced in discomfort.

“You’re probably wondering how I got like this,” Lumpy said.

“Mm-hmm,” Mario replied with a nod. Lumpy could tell SpongeBob and Tootie were agreeing as well.

“Alright, I’ll tell.” Lumpy waited until Mario removed his hand, and then placed his hands back on his tummy.

“I was at the Multimedia Theme Park earlier today. I talked to some of our friends, played some games... and then I rode the Speed Demon roller coaster. It was way, way too fast for me and my poor stomach...”

“Sounds like you’ve got motion sickness, Lumpy,” Mario said.

“Oh.” Lumpy sulked in disappointment.

“You’ve really gotta be careful with those rides,” said SpongeBob. “Those can make you lose your appetite, especially if you eat something before riding them.”

Just then, an idea came to Tootie, and she winced in horror.

“L-Lumpy? You didn’t eat anything before you rode that roller coaster, did you?” she asked.

“No, but I had a water,” Lumpy said.

“Oh, okay,” Tootie said with a light sigh of relief. “But I’m really sorry you’re not feeling good.”

“Yeah, me too,” SpongeBob said in agreement. “I know how that feels: I once rode a really fast and scary coaster this one time, but that didn’t make me feel sick...”

“In that case, you are one lucky sponge.” Lumpy then groaned a little, hanging his head back. “...ugh...”

“Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?” Mario wanted to know.

“Yeah, is there?” Tootie asked in agreement.

“Actually, guys...” Lumpy rolled his eyes involuntarily. “I think I’d rather lay down and rest. Maybe I’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Well, okay,” Tootie replied.

“I was gonna suggest you do that, anyway,” said Mario. “Hope you feel better soon, Lumpy.”

“Me too!” SpongeBob and Tootie replied in unison.

Lumpy smiled gratefully at their wishes, and then got up from the couch and weakly made his way upstairs. When he got to the top, he turned to look down and waved goodbye to his friends. They waved to him in return, and then made their way out of Lumpy’s house.

However, looking down at the first floor of his house from this altitude made Lumpy’s stomach protest again. He pulled his head back up and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Was he going to be sick? The moose headed into the bathroom as fast as he could.

But just as he closed the door behind him and kneeled down in front of the toilet, his nausea quickly died down. His stomach stopped turning, although it still ached. Lumpy stood where he was in a mix of confusion and mild surprise, and then sighed in relief.

“That was a close one,” Lumpy muttered. Just then, he felt a different sensation. He needed to go to the bathroom. “But since I’m already in here...”

Lumpy stood up and sat down on the toilet, relieving himself in less than a minute. Then he flushed, stood to pull his pants back up, and went over to the sink to wash his hands. After he’d dried his hands, however, Lumpy coughed a little into one of his hands.

“Who would’ve thought motion sickness could last this long?” Lumpy wondered to himself.

Just then, he felt a tickle in his nose. An unexpected urge to sneeze had spotted Lumpy. So he gave in and released, tilting his upper body back before he shot it forward.

“Aaah... Haaahhh-CHOO!!!”

It was a loud sneeze, but it didn’t have a lot of visible mess aside from saliva. Lumpy could feel the insides of his nose beginning to fill up with mucus, however; it must have been quite forceful. So he placed his forefinger underneath his nostrils before he grabbed a tissue from the box.

Lumpy then blew his nose loudly into the tissue, covering the end of his snout as he did so. He almost lost his breath in the process, so he had to pause to cough a bit more. Finally he sniffled and wiped his nose with his tissue.

“Ugh... I think I could use a nap,” Lumpy said to himself. “It’s getting late, anyway.” Another sniffle.

Lumpy removed his tissue from his nose and looked into the mirror above the sink. Thankfully, his nose wasn’t red, despite his sneeze from earlier as well as his blowing. That being said, Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“I just hope I don’t sneeze again. I’m still a little queasy, so I’d hate to... oh, God...”

He didn’t even want to say what he was hoping wouldn’t happen. But it was alright; what mattered was that he didn’t need to anymore. The moose headed out of his bathroom and went into his bedroom, then stepped into his bed.

Lumpy couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of satisfaction as he moved his covers over his upper body. His bed was warm and comfortable, perfect for a rest or sleep. He looked over at his clock. It was only six in the afternoon, but he could tell by the glow from his window that the sun was setting. Lumpy gave a deep yawn into his hand.

“I have a feeling I’m gonna feel a lot better,” Lumpy said to himself.

He placed one hand over the other as he lay on his back and slowly closed his eyes. In less than five minutes, he’d already dozed off. From that point onward, all he could hear were the crickets chirping outside.

Minutes passed by, a great many minutes. The night came and went, and soon it was morning. Almost as soon as his alarm clock had reached seven, Lumpy slowly opened his eyes. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes gently with his fists.

Just then, something occurred to him. His stomach wasn’t hurting any more. He placed one of his hands on his belly, but felt no pain - just a mild tickle that ended as soon as it started.

He was over his motion sickness.

“Oh, thank goodness...” Lumpy said with a smile and a sigh of relief. “I feel so much better.”

He sat on the edge of his bed, and then stepped off. He went into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth, and then made his way down the stairs.

“But I think I’ve learned my lesson,” Lumpy said to himself. “The next time I go to the Multimedia Theme Park, I’m not riding that coaster. No way, no how...”

Lumpy helped himself to some buttered toast and some apple juice for breakfast, and then washed his hands before he headed out of his house. Today he was going to the Multimedia Burger Joint to do some cleaning so he could earn some more money. He’d already spent quite a bit of his funds on his day at the theme park the day before, anyway.

Soon Lumpy was at the burger joint, and he waved hello to SpongeBob before he got to work. He mopped the floors, wiped a few of the tables clean and washed some dishes, watching or listening as SpongeBob completed one order after another.

Soon, it was time for Lumpy to have his lunch. He made his way into the bathroom to wash his hands before he headed back out. Almost as soon as he went up to the register, SpongeBob popped up behind it.

“Thanks for keeping this place in shape while I’m busy, Lumpy!” said SpongeBob.

“Don’t mention it,” Lumpy said with a smile. “I’m not sure if you could tell, but I’m just about over my motion sickness.”

“Great.” SpongeBob had a smile of genuine happiness. “Now how’d you like me to take your order?”

“Okay.” Lumpy nodded. “I’d like a cheeseburger with ketchup and some fries, please, for here.”

“One cheeseburger with ketchup and fries, coming up!” SpongeBob called.

He zipped into the kitchen, and in what felt like less than a minute, he was back out with a tray that held everything Lumpy asked for.

“Here you go, Lumpy!”

Lumpy took the tray with a grateful smile. “Thanks, SpongeBob. What do I owe you?”

“Nothing. It’s on the house!” said SpongeBob

“Really?” Lumpy smiled once again, but then looked down at his food. “But it’s on this tray.”

“Hahahaha!” SpongeBob laughed, and then pointed playfully at Lumpy. “You’re funny, Lumpy!“

Lumpy took a minute to think about why SpongeBob had said that, and then chuckled as well. He knew what he meant, he must have almost forgotten. No big deal - at least they both found it funny. Lumpy made his way to one of the tables and sat down to eat.

Not long after he’d taken his first bite, however, he heard two voices that sounded a bit too familiar. When he turned to look at the table behind him, he smiled in amusement. His two other best friends were here, too.

“So she holds her breath, which doesn’t work. She drinks some water, which doesn’t work. She breathes into a bag, which doesn’t work, and stands on her head and tries to count to 25, which doesn’t work, either!” said Tootie.

“Yeah? Well, what does get rid’a them?” Mario wanted to know.

“Lotta makes her smell some flowers, and the next thing I know, Audrey’s letting out a really loud sneeze and then doesn’t hiccup anymore!”

Both Tootie and Mario laughed from imagining that.

“Mama Mia!” Mario managed to say, in both amusement and disbelief.

Lumpy couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Hey, guys!”

Tootie and Mario finished laughing just in time to reply, “Hi, Lumpy!”

“Looks like you’re feeling better,” said Mario.

“Yeah. That’s because I am,” Lumpy replied.

“That’s great,” Tootie said with a relieved smile. “I wouldn’t go back to that roller coaster if I were you, though.”

“Well, you can rest easy knowing I won’t,” Lumpy said. “By the way, were you talking about that Harvey Street Kids episode where Audrey gets the hiccups?”

“Oh, yeah,” Mario said with a nod.

“I saw it just yesterday on TV,” Tootie mentioned. “It’s so cute and funny!”

“It sure is,” Lumpy agreed. “I wonder what Audrey and her friends think of it... I mean, they were in that episode, so I’m sure they remember it.”

“Maybe we’ll see,” Mario said. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re feeling better, Lumpy.”

“Me too,” Lumpy agreed. “Since I’ve gotten some work done already, maybe we can spend some more time together after I’m done eating.”

“Gee, I hope so,” Tootie said. “Not that I don’t think you need the money, of course - I’m just excited.”

“Well, so am I.” Lumpy chuckled a bit, and Tootie giggled a bit as well.

Lumpy then went back to eating his lunch, leaving Tootie and Mario to return to their conversation. Lumpy wasn’t going to return to the theme park today, but it was alright - he thought it was more enjoyable to play the games for prizes and hang out with his friends than ride that coaster, anyway.


End file.
